genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
It Never Rains.../Transcript
"Belgrade" by Battle Tapes ---- (rain pattering) (slow guitar music) Chase: Still nothing? (Cammie sighs and shakes head) Chase: They're toying with us. Yaz: You think? Cammie: Can we try messaging the Vanguard again? Maybe poke around the Ether? Chase: Not until we figure out how the Union is tracing us. (Valentine continues playing slow guitar music) Kazu: (in Japanese) I did not know you played. Valentina: I have the haziest memories learning as a kid. It's weird. Kazu: (in Japanese) Why is it weird? Valentina: Memories of me learning old Gekirin songs on a rooftop in Shinjuku. Maybe now there are some things you understand about me too? (guitar music stops) Cammie: You guys meta-minded while fighting Nemesis! Kazu: (in Japanese) Yeah, maybe we do not do that again. Cammie: Oh, but you were brilliant together. I shared senses with Valentina back at the Union facility, and look what they did. Kazu: (in Japanese) What would you do if I knew your every thought? Even those you never wanted to share? How would you feel? Cammie: I'd feel bad when your head exploded 'cause you cannae handle the mind of a 17-year-old girl. Other than that, I got no shame. The rest of you had better sort yourselves out though 'cause we need this. It's what Doc would've wanted. (rain pattering) Chase: Alright, I'm gonna patrol a little and see what I can see. Kazu: (in Japanese) This is the third time we have tried to camp. How do they keep finding us? Cammie: I've swept the ship best I can, nothing transmitting. And weather should solve the satellite problem. Valentina: Fuel, food, sleep, we can't do this much longer. Yaz: What would you like us to do, huh? Drop you off at a club? Valentina: Yes. Until then, we need a real plan. If we keep doing this, we must be lucky every time. The Union only has to get lucky once. (rain pattering and mechanic steps) ---- (tense music) Nemesis: (distorted) Kind of drives you crazy, doesn't it? When you realize you can't cry in one of these things. There's a lot that's fuzzy. But some moments, some memories... Are you still human if you can't cry? Or sleep? Or dream? Chase: Yaz, Cammie, come in, do you hear this? Cammie: We gotta go! We've got another wave coming in fast from the northeast. ---- (tense music) (weapons firing) Nemesis: (distorted) When are you gonna stop running from the truth? Chase: That's the last of them. Nemesis: (distorted) Run all you want. It doesn't stop until you're gone. Chase: Man, I'd pay real money if you'd just shut up. Cammie: Say again? Chase: I... This... Nemesis keeps monologuing at me. Yaz: You can hear him, now? Chase: Yeah, of course, he's on our network. Cammie: Down, we gotta put down now. Yaz: Cammie? Cammie: Land! Chase: What the hell, girl? Cammie: Oh, I'm so stupid. I know how they're finding us. ---- (tense music) Cammie: Don't download yet! You've got to get on board. Your holon, you need to stow it. Chase: At least one of us has got to be ready to fight. Cammie: Come on now, we've got to move before they find us again. Valentina: Who takes over for Chase? Cammie: Nobody, none of us can upload. The Doc told you he's you er, Gen:LOCK. That means he's always on the GL network. He senses us when we're uploaded. (tense music) (machine whirs) ---- 'Yaz: He can find us through gen:LOCK? Cammie: That's why he kept showing up whenever we went on a mission. Valentina: Does that mean he's been creeping on us the entire time? Cammie: Range might be a factor, I don't know. But maybe yeah, he could've been listening in. Chase: Which gets him what? Cammie: Well, it's you, what would you do? Chase: He's fighting for the Union, which says whatever he is, he ain't me. Not anymore. Valentina: Cammie, can we not block him? Cammie: The GL net's all about making it as easy as possible to share your minds. If I had the source codes, maybe I could rewrite the protocol stack, but... Valentina: So, we never upload again? Stay off the gen:LOCK network, they don't find us? Cammie: That doesn't feel right. Kazu: (in Japanese) What other choice is there? We have lost the Doctor. Chase: We promised him we'd team up and try to help, see where gen:LOCK can go. Valentina: Where it went is a dead end. Without him, the technology has no future. So, I ask again, what is our end game? Yaz: We protect gen:LOCK. Kazu: (in Japanese) Or destroy it. Chase: Like hell. Valentina: If you insist on uploading again, then we need to split up. Yaz: You need to be stronger than this. Chase: Doctor Weller is dead, but we're not. And I'm not gonna let his hope die with him. Caliban: Omega protocols in effect. (group gasps) Caliban: Julian Chase code phrase required. Cammie: What the bloody hell? Kazu: (in Japanese) It speaks? Chase: Not till now. Cammie: Why does it sound like the-- Caliban: Julian Chase, code phrase required. Chase: Let the good times roll? Caliban: Accepted, please confirm the status of Doctor Weller. Chase: Doctor Weller is dead. Caliban: Omega protocols apply, message as follows. Doctor Weller: Hello, well, here's your Deus ex machina. Or would it be doctor ex machina, eh? Well, horrible cliché either way, I suppose. If you're seeing this, then you are my recruits, and I am no more. Caliban, however, is clearly with you and ought to be of some assistance. You should know that he was one of my earliest gen:LOCK experiments. Not just for testing Holon frame ideas either. He contains one of the earliest cyberbrain dev platforms loaded with a sliver of my own neural pattern, which makes him rather effective as my walking personal data assistant but horrible at my wit, which is why I tend to leave him muted. He's been loaded over the years with everything I know about gen:LOCK. Notes, theories, plans. So, probably best you don't broadcast exactly what he is. Now, I'm not good with the personal touch, opening up. It's something I've struggled with, and that has cost me over the years. And as you are seeing this message, it means it also cost me the ability to tell you in person how much you mean to me. You're each so very special. I regret I shall not have the chance to see all your finer moments that lie ahead. But you share such a unique bond. I have faith that even in the most challenging times, it will help see you through. Be well. Chase: Cal. Caliban: Julian Chase. Chase: Just call me Chase. Cal, what was the next step for the gen:LOCK team? Did the doc intend for us to stay at the Anvil forever? Caliban: Upon completion of prototype phase, Vanguard is to commence phase two, manufacturing, while phase three, research and development, relocated to the Rogue Technology, Aeronautics, and Space Administration assembly facility. Cammie: Whoa, RTASA, seriously? Why? Chase: All in favor for going there now and figuring it out later? Cammie: Anywhere is better than nowhere. Kazu: (in Japanese) You sure about that? Valentina: Depends what kind of drinks they serve in nowhere. Cammie: Yeah, but you know what RTASA's got? Astronaut ice cream! Cammie: Really, nothing? Yaz: Caliban, coordinates for the RTASA facility please. Caliban: Certainly, after all the only disability in life is a bad latitude. Holding for laugh. Caliban: Transferring coordinates. Chase: Huh, never heard of a base out there. Cammie: It's RTASA, they're not exactly known for advertising their location. Yaz: All right, everyone better strap in. A lot of turbulence ahead. Cammie: Ain't that a metaphor. (plane whirling) ---- (snoring) (slow music) Yaz: Hey, talk to me. Chase: That's really me out there, Yaz, hunting us. We've been fighting "me." Yaz: You're so much more than that thing. Chase: Am I? Yaz: For better or worse, I don't believe it's you. Not anymore. Who knows what the Union did to that version of you once they understood what you were? Certainly experimented. Knowing them, they probably brainwashed you, damaged or wiped portions of you. And then aimed what was left back at us. And that brain's been running nonstop ever since. Who knows what that would do to a mind? Chase: The real me got turned into that. I'm a copy, a code branch. Yaz: Another chance, a "what if". You're real to them, to us, to me. Chase: I don't know if that's enough. ---- (plane whirling) (tense music) Cammie: Yaz, how you holding up? Yaz: It's possible I'm more caffeinated than you. Kazu: (in Japanese) Do they even know we're on approach? Yaz: I've tried standard frequencies, nothing. Valentina: Not a great sign. Yaz: No ground markings of any kind. Chase: Either they moved or Or they don't wanna be found any more than we do. Caliban: Or I entered the wrong coordinates. Caliban: I didn't, but it's a less ominous thought, don't you agree? ---- (dynamic music) Kazu: (in Japanese) No one to meet us? Cammie: I got a bad feeling about this. Chase: Don't you start with that. Caliban: I have experienced warmer welcomes. Cemeteries, the Arctic, the ex-wife. Chase: Hey, Cal, I'm gonna need you to stay on mute for a little bit. (beeping) Valentina: Eyes up. Chase: Anybody here order a pizza? Nobody, really? All right, we were supposed to deliver to a secret facility in the middle of nowhere, this has got to be it. Henry: Wait, lower your guns, everybody chill. Cammie: Henry? Henry: They're cool, and they have cool toys, so stand down. Henry: Hey, no shooty. Cammie: Henry, what are you doing here? Henry: Science. What are you doing here? Valentina: You've not heard any news? Henry: I-Is something up, you guys okay? Chase: Is there somewhere we can talk? Henry: Well, we do have this giant secret research facility. Follow me. ---- Doctor Jha: And who have we here? Henry: Doctor Jha, this is the team I told you about. Rescued us with the badass mecha. Chase: Ma'am, I'm Lieutenant Julian Chase of the-- Formerly of the Vanguard 101st. These are my teammates. Ma'am, we've been attached to a project for Doctor Rufus Weller. Do you know him? Doctor Jha: Better than most. Hmph, never as well as I think. Cammie: Sounds about right. Yaz: He sent us. Doctor Jha: Sent you, already? Just like him not to update me first. Chase: Ma'am, Doctor Weller died in a Union attack yesterday. Doctor Jha: Rufus died? Chase: Yes, ma'am. Doctor Jha: Rufus died. I told him, I told him! Chase: Ma'am? Doctor Jha: And you are all part of the gen:LOCK program? Valentina: You know about gen:LOCK? Doctor Jha: I was there when he first proved it out. Yaz: You worked with him at the ESU? Doctor Jha: No I was married to him. Henry: Damn. ---- Chase: So you see, ma'am, we barely got out of there ourselves. Yaz: You should know he died saving us, giving us time to escape. Doctor Jha: And you brought the Holons. Chase: Not in the best shape now, but yeah. Cammie: Holons, brains, whole system. Doctor Jha: Five field-ready holons? I knew he made it to recruiting, but progress at this pace is astounding. Chase: Yeah, life's been coming at us kind of fast these days. Kazu: (in Japanese) War will do that to you. Doctor Jha: I wonder if he even let Holcroft know. Cammie: Holcroft, like the Marc Holcroft? Doctor Jha: He's the principal investor in the ESU, RTASA as well. The three of us were more or less partners before... Before I decided it would be better if I returned to my work here. How strange. If gen:LOCK worked, we planned to share it with a variety of other organizations, including RTASA. But once the war began, I stopped believing it would happen. Chase: Yeah well, gen:LOCK's here now. Just probably not how you imagined it. Yaz: And it possibly should not stay here. Where we go, danger tends to follow. Doctor Jha: I wonder if Rufus kept Marc up to speed. ---- Henry: Okay, what's the password? Cammie: Open up before I kill ya? Henry: Good guess. Doctor Jha: And these are Weller's recruits. Holcroft: Cameron MacCloud, Scottish hacktivist turned white hat cybersecurity expert for the Polity after going just a bit too far. Holcroft: Iida Kazu, Japanese SDF washout. Kazu: (in Japanese) You say that like it's a bad thing. Holcroft: Valentina Romanyszyn, former Russian advanced recon and stealth ops, fell in with the Ukrainian Resistance due to, shall we say, societal pressures. Retired but pressed into service again, eh? Holcroft: Yasamin Madrani, former Union citizen. Sought asylum at the Polity after learning she was responsible for outing her parents as intellectuals, after which the Union took them. Holcroft: Not least is Julian Chase, American. Father NYPD, died in the line of duty. Rising star of the Vanguard's aerial combat wing until the Battle of New York where his mother and sister were also lost. Recovered by the ESU where he became the very first human mind in history to be transferred to an electronic brain. Not without incident, of course. Cammie: Now listen here, O great and powerful Oz-- Holcroft: Please, relax. Rufus passed along your names as you were identified, and I'm always sure to research my investments. I am sorry that Rufus won't be here to see his work change the world. He was a brilliant engineer and a friend. (sighs) But this leads us to you. Whatever in the world to do with you now? Chase: We got the last known working bits of gen:LOCK tech, and the Union wants it. We're putting Doctor Jha and her team at risk just by being here. Yaz: There is a rogue version of Chase who can track us when we're uploaded. We cannot even use gen:LOCK now. Holcroft: The lost Holon, yes. The Union is nothing if not thieving. Incapable of innovating on their own. You say it's located? Cammie: If you wanna get specific, it can locate us. Kazu: (in Japanese) Our Holons are not even combat worthy now, having sustained such damage in defense of the Anvil. Holcroft: It never rains. Well, what do you propose? Cammie: I was apprenticing under the doc. He started to teach me the ins and outs of GL. I got a fair idea how to at least maintain things. Holcroft: Well, isn't that fortuitous? Perhaps you can devise a way to shut down your interloper. I find it irksome that the Union has my technology. Chase: Can we not forget it's a stolen version of me? Holcroft: Chase, I can only imagine what you're going through. But in times of stress, I find it most productive to keep focused on the goal. Do I assume correctly that if you were enabled, you'd go after this lost Holon? Chase: That's for damn sure. Holcroft: Then that's the deal. Doctor Jha, help the gen:LOCK team repair their Holons. Why don't we make use of our latest materials? Cammie: If I may, I'd like to ask we don't simply repair them. I've got some new designs for armor upgrades I think would help. Doctor Jha: We have to work from something. You have the CAD files? Yes, send them over. Holcroft: Bring in the lost holon or eliminate it. So long as it doesn't remain in the hands of the Union. After that, we can discuss the future. ---- (electronic music) ---- Kazu: (in Japanese) Awesome! Valentina: They're beautiful. (symphonic music) Kazu: (in Japanese) You made me the RoboShogun? You made me the RoboShogun? Cammie: Yeah, you got some catching up to do on the manga, but... Kazu: (in Japanese) Ten years old me is very happy right now. Valentina: What have you done to yours, Cammie? Cammie: It me. Cammie: Chase, we cool? Chase: (chuckles) We're better than cool. Cammie: And your holon's not the only one who changed its look, eh? Chase: It didn't occur to me that I should try to change my look every four years. Plus, I got a new team now, you know? Yaz: It looks good on you. Cammie: Excellent. Well, I'm gonna go sleep for a week. Then what, boss man? Chase: We deal with Nemesis. One way or the other. (tense music) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts